1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle saddle, and more particularly to a bicycle saddle having a T-shaped channel.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional bicycle saddle 80 is mounted on a seat post 90 of a bicycle with a clamping device. A conventional clamping device substantially comprises two clamping caps 91 and a bolt 92. The bolt 92 is connected with the clamping caps 91 in a threaded manner to clamp two holding rods 81 on the saddle 80 in a horizontal direction or a vertical direction. Taiwan Utility Model No. M383516 discloses a clamping device having two clamping caps in a horizontal direction. Taiwan Utility Models No. M418851 and M425815 disclose clamping devices having two clamping caps in a vertical direction.
However, to adjust a position or an angle of the saddle 80, the bolt 92 has to be released first. After the saddle 80 is adjusted to the desired position or angle, the bolt 92 is tightened again. If the position or angle of the saddle 80 is not appropriate, the bolt 92 has to be released and tightened again. Therefore, the conventional clamping device is troublesome in the adjustment of the saddle 80. In addition, the conventional clamping device cannot provide sufficient clamping effect to the saddle 80, and the saddle 80 is easily moved when a rider is riding the bicycle.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a bicycle saddle to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.